minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nedly/How to Play Mafia
Blackmailer - Spot a investigator, this can be told when someone whispers someone, they whisper back, and then they whisper again. After that they won't talk really unless they both know they are confirmed town. Blackmail the person who whispers first. The reason why you do this is because most whispers go like this: "Role?" (Clearly a Investigator, asking for a role.) "uh... Lookout" (Responce) "Oh, you're town." (Nonsense, third part message, sometimes invest will just keep it at two.) Do's ''-Always BM Medium Priority Targets, Investigators, Spies, Etc.'' ''-Make sure you don't BM a bunch of different people, this can narrow town's choices of who is mafia.'' ''-Don't leave who you BM'd in will, for obvious reasons.'' Consig When you are Consig, always, always, watch out for Spy, as when you say ___ is ____ in chat, the spy now knows there is a consig, and the innocent person. In most cases, if you find a high priority target. (Jailor, Bodygarud, Mayor, Serial Killer) It is good to tell the Godfather, who usually will make the smart choice. If you think your Godfather is dumb, you may want to say "Put ___ is Immune" in the Godfather's death note. As the main reason people in the mafia find the Serial Killer is through attacking and them being immune. For Town members, just say "Kill ___ they are Jailor". Or something else. Be a good mafia member. Voting- Never try to get/vote Serial Killer RIGHT after you say in mafia chat "___ is sk" as the Spy will catch that you, and notice you are mafia. At least, this is what a smart Spy will do. Also, if the random lynch doesn't work this game, as in people are very smart, don't suggest this. Rather, ask the Serial Killer's role, and claim that they can't be that role, or ask the rest of the town who is REALLY that role. This is risky, as the Serial Killer may ask your role. Usually, the Serial Killer isn't that smart, and gets more defensive rather than offensive. I've seen Serial Killer's win because they go offensive on a Consig's claim and end up getting the Consig lynched. If you find the Veteran, it is good to say "This person is Vet" then click the Vet's name a few times. Smart Mafia will know that the clicked person is veteran. When Consig, never outright claim Investigator unless forced to, if someone asks you your role, first ask their role. Then proceed to say your role. If you know you are in a situation where it is hard to claim roles, (Ex: There are a few players left), then I suggest this: When someone asks your role, ask theirs. Once they say a role, come back RIGHT AFTER. Say that your role is theirs, and that the other person is mafia/sk. Usually if there is a Consig (Exact role on role list) you can claim THEY are Consig. Even though you may be killed next day, you have lynched a town member before you went out, possibly saving the game for your mafia friends. '' ''Janitor There is nothing to this role, really. I like this role because it is easy to mess with. Just clean the first three kills, then assign each mafia member a town role they can claim. This will add a mask that will seal town lose. Again, watch Spy. Disguiser & Framer Really, these roles are terrible, and mostly just boring. These roles are roles I see as Leave roles. (If you leave, I still respect you) Category:Blog posts